Field
The disclosed and claimed concept relates generally to electrical equipment and, more particularly, to an electrical connector.
Related Art
Numerous types of electrical connection devices are known in the relevant art. One example of a known connection device is of a type that is situated at the end of a power cord and that is connectable with a wall outlet or other connector that is connected with a source of electrical power. By plugging the connection device into the connector, the electrical load that is connected with the power cord is provided with a supply of electricity in order to operate in its intended fashion. While such connection devices have been generally effective for their intended purposes, they have not been without limitation.
Depending upon the particular electrical application and the relevant environment, and also depending upon legacy factors, some connection devices have been difficult to manufacture because of the positions of the electrical conductors with respect to one another on the connection device that may be required. In some situations, the conductors have been such that the connection device was capable of manufacture only in specific fashions. One such fashion was to hold the conductors in a particular orientation on some type of a support and to mold in situ about the conductors the polymeric material that forms the insulative portions of the connection device. Such manufacturing processes have been subject to variability due to the molded nature of the polymeric material and the fact that the polymeric material is molded in situ around the contacts. Such previously known connection devices have often required extra work for cleanup and have also had an undesirably high scrap rate. Improvements thus would be desirable.